The Seeming & The Real
by Cantcomeup-tumblr
Summary: Katherine and Elijah.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, she walked through the huge entrance hall of the mansion. Typical Mikaelson, big - well, let's say exaggaretly huge - but classy, a few paintings on the wall, some of them important pieces from the Tate Britain, the Prado or the Louvre, others painted by Klaus himself. She continued examining the room, since she had nothing else to do while waiting for the appearance of the self-named king of everything who doesn't need to be on time apparently. He obviously lacks the manners of his brother. Elijah. A sudden shiver shot through her body, she did not fear him like Klaus, but in his own way he was just as frightening. He had been here, she could sense that. Also because she knew that some of the books on the living room shelves couldn't possible be Klaus'. He was never the one interested in philosophy studies or novels in foreign languages. She might have never actually spent a lot of time with them - even if she had wanted it, she wouldn't have survived being near Klaus for more than a day - she kept track of them, watched them to make sure they were distracted, not noticing her, not following her. So you could say she's learnt some things about their habits over the years. The living room had a pretty royal but familiar flair to it. Red, antique carpets, wall high book shelves, a piano and a big dinner table. As soon as she took another look at that table and the chairs her eyes catched a jacket, neatly hung over the chairback. She was right, the older Mikaelson was here indeed. No other member of their family wore suits, let alone suits of such exquisite and expensive material. Slowly, she walked towards the table, taking a better look at the jacket, the label showing some antique argentinian designer. She ran her hand over the fine cloth and seemed to calm down for a second, when she heard him from outside.

"She here yet? Good. Get me a witch... I don't care how you do that. Get me. A witch." She could here angry footsteps approaching her.

"Katerina. There you are. Bold move to come here, I have to admit. So you want to make a deal, I hear?" Klaus adressed her for a second, then walked by her to the little schrank of alcohol behind her and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

The old, familiar urge to run away, to run for her life, quickly surged inside of her. Taking a deep breath she turned to him, gathering herself, trying to appear "bold".

"Yes. This vampire hunter is making you problems and I can solve them. In return I want your mercy. No more threaths, no more torture. Leave me alone. I will do the same and never cross your way again."

"What makes you believe he is causing me problems I wouldn't be able to handle myself, dear?" he asked, a cold smile on his lips.

"Cause she is a good observant, brother. She is not one you can fool easily. You could indeed need her help, you know that." One hand in the pocket of his elegant, black pants, Elijah was leaning against the door step, looking at his brother, not once meeting Katherine's eyes. She would have jumped because of his sudden appearance but her body was like in shock, frozen, forced to stay still.

Klaus, rolling his eyes at his older brother, who - annoyingly - was somewhat right again, seemed to think reluctantly about it for a second.

"What is it that you have that could help me?"

Slowly forcing herself to move her eyes from Elijah, who was watching his brother now slightly amused, she took one step towards Klaus.

"He is somewhat supernatural. I don't know what he is, but I do know how he got that powerful. I know the witch who helped him. She owes me a favour, she will return the spell if I ask her to. Promise me my freedom and you will be rid of him in a few days."

"Well... you see, Katerina, I could promise you your freedom, but then I would be lying. As you know, I do not appreciate being betrayed or fooled and those you have betrayed and fooled me can assure you that I am not the one who gets over it with time. Then again, they can't, since most of them are dead.

Isn't there something else I could get you? Jewelry? Or some boy toys?" She looked at him annoyed as he put on a devilish smirk and added "Oh, I almost forgot, you get those just fine on your own."

"Let her have her freedom, Niklaus. Whatever she has done, she has done it in order to survive. And because she is as selfish as someone could be. A long time has passed since then. We have more important things to take care of than your personal vengeance."

Katherine watched Elijah talking to his brother, not once blinking, not once even catching a glimpse in her direction and not once letting any emotion effect his voice.

She turned her head back to Klaus who exhaled annoyedly.

"Fine. Contact your bloody witch, fix this mess and you shall have your freedom."

Feeling slighty more relaxed, Katherine grabbed her phone from the pocket of her tight jeans, dialing her friend's number. Keeping her eyes both on Elijah and Klaus who continued talking while she was waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"If this turns out a mistake - and it will - it is on you, Elijah. To be honest I do not understand this sudden empathy." Klaus hissed at his brother in a low voice, his back turned to Katherine.

"Let's just say I am tired of helping you persecuting every single person that interfers your plans in the slightest way. You are not getting any younger either."

"We both know that is not what I meant. I am not the only one involved here."

Katherine lifted her head, turning to Elijah again, who just smiled coldly, looking at the table next to him.

"I will make sure it will not turn out to be a mistake." With that he instantly turned and left the room.

Tipping his finger impatiently on the wood of the nearby shelf, Klaus turned to Katherine again "What's with that phone call now?"

"She is not picking up."

"Well she rather be picking up soon, cause this deal has an experation date my dear."

"Calm down, she will pick up, you really are not getting any youn - Tara? It's Katherine."

Sinking on her bed, she let her bag fall to the ground and exhaled exhaustedly. She stayed in a richly appareled mansion near the woods where she always stayed when visiting Mystic Falls - minus the times she stayed in tombs or at the Salvatores' who absolutely would not have her anymore, because they were afraid it would cause too much trouble what with Elena being a vampire now. It was not like she hadn't thought about ripping her precious little throat out the minute she heard about it. But she had come for more important business, so she put it behind. Mrs Clearwater, the actual house owner, whom she had let live to occasionally feed on and also compel her to keep everything clean and basically do everything she wanted her to do, entered the room, carrying a tablet.

"Here's what you wished for, Miss Katherine."

"That's too lovely, thank you" she said with a smirk, grapping the tiny porcelain cup before the old lady could put the tablet down.

"It's been a stressful day, I'm starving." She put her lips to the cup, took a moment to breath in the delicious, salty smell and drank it in one go.

"Could be a bit warmer."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Katherine. I'll get you more in - "

"No need" Katherine cut her off, jumping off of her bed, grapping Mrs. Clearwater's neck and sinking her teeth into her veins.

With the fulfilling sensation of fresh blood running through her system she let herself fall on the bed again, this time to find some sleep. She didn't sleep a lot in general, but occacionally she would take a short nap, even experiencing some dreams, which - however confusing they were - she always enjoyed. In the end, she was a complicated woman, of course her dreams were a total chaos of insane visions.

After a while lying there she realized that she was far from sleeping anytime soon. She felt uneasy, nervous even. Upset she got up, left her bed, put on some boots and left the room.

Smashing the door behind her she rushed out into the night, heading for the woods nearby. This was just not happening. She needed her few hours of sleep. And there was no need for her to feel so uneasy right now. Everything turned out the way she wanted it. At this very moment Tara was literally working her magic to help Klaus, who will grant her her freedom, enabling her to walk freely again. That's what she wanted. And yet, she was feeling concerned. Frustrated, she broke a branch that was touching her arm, continuing her prompt walk through the cold, quiet nature.

She was getting closer to the tomb and already thinking about a route that would avoid passing it, when she heard another pair of feet slowly scrunching the fallen leaves and branches on the ground. She flipped her head around in search for the source. She might not be hungry but then again some more of that warm delicious liquid might get her more rest. Following the sounds she walked as quick and quietly as possible to not reveal herself, keeping her walking dinner an easy prey. She most have been paying little attention when she suddenly realized that the sounds had fallen silent. This close, she would normally hear a heartbeat at least, even if the person was not moving. Furrowing her brows, she kept going and sped up.

The forrest seemed empty and dead still. No sign of life could be seen. "Where the -" she burst out angrily, turning around to check the area again, when she almost bumped into a dark figure suddenly standing in front of her.

She lifted her head and met a pair of rather amused looking brown eyes.

"You should really sharpen your senses if you confuse one of your own with a human prey."

"Elijah." She breathed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing out here, all alone? It's Friday night. Not the party guy I guess?" she added sarcastically, lifting a brow.

He smiled "No I do not get pleasure from drinking and dancing on the tables or what it is that people are doing in night bars these days. I much prefer a quiet walk. Furthermore, I could ask you the same question, Katerina."

"Don't call me that, please."

"It's your name, why would I not call you by your name?"

"It reminds me of my ancestry. You know, the one your brother demolished. He might still call me that, but he's Klaus, he never cared about anything, so I don't bother. But you have manners."

"You know I am not sure if manners have to be applied towards those who do not have any themselves."

She looked at him for a second. Something about his tone made her stop speaking out the next feisty answer she had already prepared in her head. It was meant harsh, but anger was not the only emotion she sensed. She kept watching his features while he looked to the ground and out in the woods.

He exhaled. "Be careful who you are hunting after, Katherine." He said without once looking at her, turning to walk away.

"Join me for a walk to make sure that doesn't happen?" she asked, although she sounded almost pleading.

He looked back at her, confused. To her surprise he remained still for the next 10 minutes, walking by her side, occacionally nodding his head towards a path he wanted to follow.

Not that she cared, she liked his company. She could not tell why exactly, or why she wanted him to join her in the first place. But she guessed that sad undertone of his voice reminded her of the last time she had taken walks with him. Her last months as a human. When she spent time with him, while hoping to get "Lord Niklaus'" attention. They were playing around like children, which was actually the only time she had heard him laughing. And they talked about all kinds of things, Elijah always telling her stories about other parts of the world that fascinated her. Always able to talk fluently, always impressing her with his knowledge and his experience. The only time she felt like he did not have all the answers was when she mentioned love. That seemed to put him in a strange mood she had never expected seeing the mature, intelligent and confident man in. Back then he talked with that same quiet and hurt undertone. Was she feeling empathy for him? Yes, probably. Because after all the time of hating Klaus and his family she could never deny that Elijah seemed to be a good man. Then again, he might just have played her to keep her around for Klaus' sick ritual.

"Are we going anywhere specific?" she asked him after he nodded his head towards yet another hidden path.

"Just a little meadow I like visiting whenever I come here."

"A meadow? I didn't take you as the picknick type, you know what with the danger of knitting your precious suits and all that."

To her surprise he laughed - almost soundless, but it was a laugh for sure.

"I do not picknick, that is correct. This meadow has remained for over a thousand years, it reminds me of our life as a family here, before this sad, little town was build on that ground. My brothers and I used to spend hours sitting there at night, I taught them how to make a fire that will last, how to make weapons from branches we collected in the woods nearby. Niklaus would get so angry whenever he did not succeed right away. Of course, Kol's mocking did contribute to that."

Katherine listened to him, he seemed to like this, re-living his memories.

"That sounds like Klaus allright. But you had another brother, didn't you?"

"Two actually." he simply answered.

"So..."

He took a deep breath, probably gathering himself, shaking off the memories of his family's losses.

"Well Hendrick was too young to join us here in the middle of the night. And Finn was too busy sneaking away to meet his supposedly secret love." Saying this, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Finn? Isn't that the broody one? I think I only saw him once. He had a girlfriend?"

"One he thought he should hide away from the rest of us since she was of lower standard. But rest assured, he failed in that attempt. You see, lovers are very obvious, mindless people."

"Depends on the person. Some people can hide their feelings pretty well."

Then there was silence again. Elijah was walking a bit faster now, leaving the covert and walking up a small hill, his meadow. On top of it he stopped, appreciating the view it provided.

"I have never been here.", Katherine said, head turning around, taking in the surroundings, the wide, open space that lay beneath them.

"Too busy driving the Salvatores insane, I assume?" he dryly responded, still focused on the landscape.

She started at him unbelievingly. Since when was he the teasy one?

They remained there, Katherine lost in her thoughts about why Elijah behaved like that and more so why she cared about it, Elijah lost in memories.

At some point the sun rose, coating their faces slowly in warm, red and orange colors.

Neither of them could avoid a smile covering their face. Katherine might be immortal, with all the time available to see things and do things. But she never actually did. She was too focused on running away, scheming and running away some more.

Suddenly Elijah pointed at a little parking lot on the other side of the hill.

Katherine followed his look, confused.

"This is were Finn and Sage would meet. Only at our times it was the town square, of course. As you can see, it was foolish of him to believe that we would not notice it while being up here." He chuckled again, it was such an unusual carefree and natural sound of his.

"The following day, Kol would always indicate that we saw them together. He was driving him crazy, even if Finn, being a rather reserved person, would have never showed it. But he was bothered by our little tantalizing brother, for sure."

Katherine smiled. It was odd and yet so nice to hear him talk about his siblings, whom she had learnt to hate and fear so much.

"I miss that." She suddenly said, the words coming out of her mouth without her permission.

He turned to face her, frowning. He kept staring at her, demanding an explanation.

"These talks I mean. Or rather your stories. When we first met we would spend hours taking walks and you would tell me about the town's history and your family. After everything that has happened, I still think there was this moment of true bonding...well I was nicer back then, too" She paused, watching his face, then added. "Am I imagining things?"

"Do not pretend to be nostalgic or caring, Katherine. We both know you are not. And why would that matter now? It was my duty to keep you entertained."

_Ouch_. She closed her eyes, raising her eyebrows.

"All right." she said exasperated. "Is that your duty _now_, too?"

Taken aback, he remained silent, not averting his gaze at her.

"The sun has risen. Excuse me, I have to make sure your witch did indeed manage to handle our little inconvenience." with that he turned and walked down the hill, not once looking back at a dazed Katherine.

After yet another couple of sleepless hours and the failure of figuring out what exactly it was that kept her awake and uneasy, she headed for the Salvatores'. Because of boredem mostly. Since she was already in Mystic Falls, she could visit some old "friends" during her stay, spicing up their average, miserable existences.

After three hard knocks on their wooden door Damon got up from his seat and passed the two yelling girls to open the door.

As soon as she had appeared behind it, Katherine gave him her most devilish smile, tipping her head to the side and adopting her sweetest voice "Hello lover."

"Katherine. Great." he just responded, already turning his back at her and approaching Elena and her blonde friend who were fighting furiously in the living room. "...because things could not have gotten any more annoying than they already are" he muttered sarcastically.

Furrowing her brows, Katherine entered the house, slowly putting one of her high heels in front of the other, watching the entertainment in front of her.

"Wow...cat fight. I'm betting on blondie." she directed at Damon who had already postured himself in his comfortable seat again, opening some newspaper.

The two girls didn't even realize Katherine was there.

"... and by the way, that's really big, coming from Miss Morality!"

"What is that supposed to me?"

"You know exactly what it means! You are the last person who is supposed to judge. But with you and Bonnie it's always different, sure."

"Bonnie doesn't have anything to do with this. This is all you. Look, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, -"

"Then don't, Elena. I've kept my mouth shut during all of this Damon stuff, so be a friend and shut yours, too."

"That's something different, Caroline!"

"Yes, blondie, I gotta agree. It really is something entirely different. You see, Elena for one did not stand any chance resisting me, cause ..well.. look at me." Damon said, pointing at himself while making all three of them rolling their eyes. "You on the other hand. I mean come on...you can't be serious?" he continued, looking over his paper, smirking to himself.

The sound of broken glass echoed through the entire house when one of Damon's precious Brandy glasses flew over his head, crashing on the wall, leaving dark stains behind, brown liquid running down the tapestry.

"Alright, maybe you two should take this outside."

"Outside? How about you leave your jerky comments to yourself?"

"What now? This is my house. Out! All of you."

"Oh, but I just arrived, I really don't feel like leaving just yet and missing all of this entertainment." Katherine said, getting the attention of Elena and Caroline for the first time.

Elena, just rolling her eyes at the sight of her threw her head at Damon madly.

"When did she come in?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you: We have a guest honey, please keep your voices down."

Another one of his glasses flew over his head, making him groan in annoyance.

"Dammit, you know how much I love these!"

Stepping towards her Katherine whispered in Elena's ear "Now that you are a vampire you really should practice using all of your senses. That way you hear when someone is arriving. And you don't have to embarrass yourself with such poor throws. Just saying." She shrugged, turning back to Damon.

"Where's Stefan?"

"No idea." he merely said. "But I am sure he doesn't want to see you anyway." he added, raising his voice over the yet again yelling girls.

"It just happened? Oh wow, really? Please, these kind of things do not just happen, Caroline. Sleeping with a werewolf, your enemy by nature's rules, is one thing. But this - !"

"You know what, I'm out of here."

"Oh really, where are you going? To see your beloved mass murderer?"

The door shut fiercely behind the blonde running out of the house angrily.

"Now you." Elena faced Katherine who mimiced a scared face.

"Leave. Now."

Katherine looked at Damon.

"What do you want Katherine? No one is in the mood for your games".

Katherine, standing up from the arm of the sofa she was sitting on, walked through the room, muttering "None of you is any fun anymore these days."

"I see. Well to be totally honest with you, I never had a soft spot for Elena anyway."

"Well, I do. She's my friend."

"Doesn't appear that way, love."

"You don't -"

"Well that's interesting. So this is why you are having trouble with your BFF? KLAUS is your boyfriend? Wow, I mean that is amazing material for a soap opera, seriously guys."

"Katerina. What do you want?", Klaus stood up from the sofa he was sitting on, letting go of Caroline's hand, stroking her head instead.

Katherine paused for a second, brows furrowed. This was probably the oddest thing she had seen in decades.

"Checking if everything has worked out. Tara should be done by now. Did you handle your vampire hunter? Do I get my freedom now?"

"It seems like it, I didn't hear anything from your witch anymore. As for the now human vampire hunter, I will take care of him when I get to it. That should not be any of your concern, Katerina. You can go now."

She stayed there a second, relieved. This was it. She was free.

"You're welcome." she added teasingly, ready to duck if Klaus was going to throw some glasses too.

But he didn't even notice her.

"Oh, do not bother, Katerina. He only has two eyes and as you can see they are only on her."

Elijah had appeared a few feet behind her, hands in the pockets of his elegant suit pants, watching his newly-in-love brother with an amused smile on his lips.

"Good for me I guess", she said, walking passed him nervously, without meeting his eyes once.

He followed her to the door. "You seem upset even though you have been granted your freedom. You should be thankful, Katerina."

Right then she did look him in the eyes, glaring at him. Why was she so angry at him? Why bother? She took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Whatever, Elijah." With that she was gone, that time leaving a dazed Elijah behind.


	3. Chapter 3

He closed the door behind her, staying there for a few minutes, too lost in his own thoughts to be aware of his brother passing him, not keeping his hands off of his love, loosing their shoes on the stairs while stumbling to the first floor.

Shaking his head he re-entered the living room, strolling along the book shelves, occassionally stroking one or two of them. Then, at the end of the shelf he pulled on of them out. His hand moved caressingly over the old, brown cover, stroking it slowly before opening it. It was an old altlas of his. Just like his brother, he had always loved traveling, seeing the world, learning about new cultures and foreign places. He went through the old, fragile pages, until, just when he reached the last pages, an old piece of vellum fell out of it. He picked it up from the floor and stared at it. _Miss Katerina_ it read. He remembered the day he had stolen it from her nightstand. Drawn by a painter, as good as Niklaus, who had made several portraits of her family as Katerina, Katherine told him. She had a few of them, so he knew she wouldn't notice, neither did she care too much, not being as egocentric and narcistic as nowadays. Or that he thought. The truth was, he didn't even know who she was nowadays. He knew he felt betrayed whenever he looked at her. Hurt, weak, feelings he was not used to and he despised. But that was not everything. He also felt guilt. Guilt, because he helped his brother to drag her into this in the first place. Guilt, because it was partly his fault that she felt the need to become what she is today. He had been so angry with her, but deep down he understood. What drove her the most was her will to survive, so she took desperate measures, regardless of what would happen. And maybe things would have been different if he had told her about the alternative he was arranging for her. He studied the drawing again, she had not changed at all, and yet didn't resemble the innocent, lovely girl from then the least bit. Even if he thought he might have seen a glimpse of that honest, caring person he once knew and was so fascinated by. But he doubted that this was something to set his hopes at. She did not care, she wasn't that girl anymore, she was a broken version of that girl, so broken that she turned it all off, loosing herself in schemes and manipulation games so that she wouldn't have to face her deeds, her conscience, her feelings.

As Matt finished cleaning the table he headed for the bar, went behind it and put on another track. All the time he could feel Rebekah's eyes on him. Finally, when he looked over to her standing at the billard table with her brothers, she looked away quickly. They might been the oldest creatures he had ever met, but they certainly blended in perfectly in a town full of insecure highschool teenager. Tonight the grill was almost stuffed with them, so that he merely nodded when Klaus approached the bar, stopping right next to Katherine who had been sitting there for some time now, turning around every other second and scanning the crowd intensively.

"Now, now what do we have here? You know, I do remember this look. It is the same you had whenever we spend time together and my brother passed by."

"What?"

"Oh don't tell me you have forgotten about our fling, Katerina?"

"You mean the one you created to lead me in a death trap."

"If you want to put it that way."

He studied her face, sitting alone at the bar, firm grip on her glass and followed her look again.

"I'm not a fool, you cared about him. But as far as I am concerned you lost the ability to care at all so why this look, Katerina?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I also don't know why I didn't include eternal silence in our deal."

Klaus chuckled, while Katherine just rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's be serious, shall we, love? Stay away from my brother. He doesn't need anymore filthy, betraying skanks in his life." Not knowing if she was more angry at this insult or more surprised by his sudden protectivness over his older brother, Katherine kept quiet, lifting her glass to take another sip of her drink. When she put it down Klaus was already gone, heading for the blonde that had just entered the bar. Elijah was right, he really did only have eyes for that one.

"Another one, beauty?" the bartender winked at her, holding the bottle ready to pour her another scotch.

"Keep them coming." she merely answered, ignoring him, letting her eyes search the room for Elijah yet again.

When she couldn't find him, she exhaled, annoyed that he had suddenly disappeared and more so that she even cared, turning back to her glass and drank it all in one go.

"You always have had a rather enormous appetite, haven't you?" She nearly spit her drink. How did he do that? Just appearing out of the blue, not making a sound. Elijah, elegantly sitting on the stool next to her, one leg stretched out, arm leaning on the bar, nodded his glass in her direction.

"I thought you weren't the party - going to a bar and dancing on the tables - guy?"

"Do you see me dancing on the table?"

"No, unfortunately not." she smirked in her drink, amused by the thought of the overly controlled Elijah dancing on the dirty bar table.

"Unfortunately?" He raised his eye brows. He looked gorgeous tonight, more loosen up than normally. Well, at least he was not wearing all of his suit. He still wore his usual classic black pants but lost the jacket, his grey shirt put into his waistband, the first few buttons left unfixed.

"And to answer your question, I was dragged here against my will." he added, nodding towards the billard table where Rebekah just punched a laughing Kol in the shoulder.

"I see." Katherine merely answered, watching the Mikaelsons fooling around like normal siblings.

"While I highly doubt that someone could force you to do something, don't you prefer staying with them rather than sitting around with a betrayer?" she asked, eyes focused on anything but him.

"You were right the other night, I do have manners. And I came to the conclusion that I must maintain them, no matter the lack of manners of others. So I came here to have some small talk, as they call it nowadays, cause that is what mannered people do."

"How very generous of you." Katherine muttered to herself, but loud enough for Elijah to hear it.

"So, now that you are no longer forced to flee, what are your plans? Hopefully not causing my brother any more troubles?"

She looked at him for a second. He wore a look of formal interest like the one people put on when having small talk with some business partner or client.

"I don't know." she answered shortly. But that's when she realized something: She really didn't know what to do. The Salvatores seemed to be immune against her, no fun there, and she didn't have many friends left. She was used to running away, only settling down for a short time and then run away again. There was no time for bonding, nor did she have enough social skills to successfully create friendships - then again there weren't really many people worth her time anyway.

"I am sure you already have another cunning undertaking in mind."

"It will not surprise you to hear that I have hardly anywhere or anyone to go to, so I **don't know**." she responded with emphasis.

Then there was silence again. Katherine didn't say a word because she didn't see the sense in this conversation when he clearly couldn't care less about her. Elijah, always the one to say the most fitting things, kept silent to gather his words.

"You are a smart and strong woman. Against all odds you have survived for centuries. I am sure you will find your way."

Taken aback she looked up at him, stared at him in disbelief.

"Have a good evening, Katherine." he finally said, avoiding her gaze. He grabbed his glass of scotch and returned to the now quietly pool playing rest of the Mikaelson family.

One hour later she stared at the still swinging door, crashing her glass down and started off to leave the bar, too.

Pushing the Grill's door open with an alcohol driven strength and motivation, she rushed out into the cold air of that clear night. Every of her rash and determined steps was followed by the loud clicking noise of her boots, making him turn around in confusion. Suddenly she stopped and looked him in the eyes, for a moment forgetting why she had been so angry in the first place. They stood there, 6 feet cold air between them, not saying a word, both watching the other. People inside of the bar began cheering and yelling enthusiastically, their voices sounding low and dumb outside. The neon light over the bar flickered, a breeze went through the night. She calmed down, remembering why she followed him out into the night.

"Did you ever care about me?" she demanded, walking one step towards him. He looked at her, furrowed eyes, not saying anything.

"I'm just wondering. Was it all in my head?" He looked to the ground, than met her eyes again, a tortured look on his face.

She was now standing 2 inches away from him, looking up at him with her beautiful warm, brown eyes pearing into him. She opened her delicious, female lips to say something, but stopped, re-thinking her sentence.

"Then why would you of all men, with your honor and your manners, lead me into this trap? Hunt me down? An innocent girl? A girl you cared about?"

His eyes had searched hers for that evil glimpse they showed when she was playing someone, manipulating them. Without success.

"You say I betrayed you, Elijah. But I cared about you, too. You betrayed me at least as much." A cold breeze was coming through them, filling the night with small mystic sounds of leaves being carried by the air.

"I had found a way to save you." He said lifting his head and staring her right in the eyes. Her eyes widened, studying his face.

"I had found a way to bring you back after the sacrifice, so that you could spend a normal, human life until the rest of your days. I was willing to go behind my own brother's back, but you had already arranged another exit for yourself."

It took her a few seconds to digest his words.

She lowered her gaze, unfocusing it, half whispering to herself.

"You cared that much about me..?"

"I did." and with that he grabbed her face with both his hands, lifting her head to his to meet his lips forcefully. Her curly hair fell back in her neck, bouncing due to the sudden impact, her whole body shivering.

Immediately she wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him even closer to her, deeping their kiss. A sudden rush of adrenaline flood through her, the feeling of desire and passion overwhelming every cell of her undead body. He grabbed her waist, eliminating the remaining space between their bodies, making her moan in pleasure. His soft kisses, caressing her lips, got more demanding each time, then biting her bottom lip with an arroused breath. Her hand running from his neck to his beautiful, dark hair now, the other one resting on his chest, she felt his hard, muscular torso beneath the soft shirt, pulling demandingly on the cloth.

Then, he stroked her cheeks softly and pulled himself slowly away from her, looking her deep in the eyes, not once blinking. She remembered this look, his brown, warm eyes, tender and kind. Carefully he took her hands which now both rested on his chest in his and put them back to her side. Keeping one hand on her cheek, he lifted the other on to stroke a strain of hair behind her ears, while studying all of her beauty in this exact moment, confusion and curiousness written on her face. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes shortly, then met hers again, this time carrying an intense yet fond gaze.

"You will not remember this. You will not remember what I said to you, nor the way I looked at you, the way I was caressing you."

Hearing the first four words she wanted to escape immediately, asking him what the hell he was about to do, not understanding what would make him do that. But she knew she needed to stay still.

"I just had to do this. In case you are still in there." he quietly added, looking at her perfect curly hair before focusing on her eyes again.

"Close your eyes " he concluded, stroking her hair one last time. Obediently she closed her eyes. Then he was gone. She opened her eyes again, looking around to see whether he was still near. But she was standing alone_, _playing with her bracelet.


	4. Chapter 4

He simply had to know. This one time, he had to feel her, touch her, kiss her. Had to act out his repressed and disturbed emotions.

Whatever it was he told himself, to keep a clear head, to never loose himself in an infatuation, he failed to keep himself away from her. And to his honest surprise, she did not seem as cold as he would have expected her to be after decades of using men for anything but true affections. Her kisses had not seemed occacional or empty. He had expected her to be unable to put this kind of passion and honesty in a kiss.

He entered their mansion one step at a time, lost in his thoughts. Closing the heavy door silently, he went upstairs to his room. He passed Rebekah's room, hearing low and dumb TV mumbling and the wide open door of Kol's empty room, who surely was still at the Grill bewitchingthe town's girls. He opened the door of his own room, turned on the light, dimming it immediately. Passing through the room he took off his jacket and rested it tidely on his desk. Still in thoughts, he sank on the silked linen of his tidely made bed, taking off one shoe after the other with his feet. He put them in a neat position in front of the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

And she had enjoyed it. It was unique, every movement carried by both affection and dark desire. Still, she could not remember this. It had been one of the very few occasions when Elijah let his curiousity and his irrational desires dominate his behavior. It was not to be repeated and it was most certainly not to be shared with anyone, especially not her.

"Lijah! I'm serious keep your hands out of that."

He quickly jerked his hand back and took a step back, covering his mouth with one hand, trying to oppress a laugh.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked curiously, appearing behind them and stucking his head between both of theirs. He looked at Rebekah questionly, who chose to ignore him and continued chopping her vegetables, obviously imaging the potatoes to be her siblings. Looking at the forcully contained Elijah both curious and amused he instantly took a step back, clenching his lips together to keep himself from bursting out into laughter too.

"The lot of you have no idea. I can do this. Just leave the freaking kitchen, don't stand there all useless and judging." she almost yelled at them, her hair flying around wildly, not once taking her eyes from her food which she now tossed furiously in the boiling water.

Widely smiling, Kol joined them, leaving no space for any more people in the usually rather roomy kitchen. One look at the scenario explained all the hissing: his brothers standing behind Rebekah, watching her and letting some muffled sounds exit their mouth even if they tried to contain themselves, Rebekah overely concentrated in eagerly stirring whatever broth it was she was attempting to cook. Taking in an exaggerately deep breath he closed his eyes and said dreamingly: "Oh Bekah, this just smells fantastic. Such a pity that we will have to throw it all up again after one bite."

Klaus and Elijah, both no longer able to keep themselves together, burst out into laughter. Rebekah grabbed the first pan she could find and threw it at Kol, who was too distracted holding his stomach than to duck.

"Ouch, calm down, sister." he said, still half laughing, rubbing his head.

"Out. All of you!" she yelled, holding the next pan threathingly. One by one the men left the kitchen, tears of laughter in their eyes. "I expected more from you, Elijah."

Drying his eyes, he stopped to face his pounding sister, putting on the most serious face possible, while Klaus and Kol were continuing their mocking in the dining room.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He cleared his voice, trying to cover an obvious chuckle. Leaning forward he put one hand at her head and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be bothered by us. I'm sure it will turn out delicious."

She half smiled at him, still looking quite grumpy.

"...hopefully" he added in a low voice, quickly exiting through the kitchen door.

"What was that?" she yelled angrily after him.

Passing his brothers, they laughed even louder. Elijah just winked at them, smiling conveniently to himself. Rebekah migh appear angry but he was sure, she was feeling the same way like he did: They were slowly becoming a family again.

He let himself sink into the nearest chair, taking the book he left the night before on the table and putting himself to read a bit.

He wouldn't come very far since Klaus already approached him, a smirk on his face.

Suspectly he took his book down and looked at Klaus, waiting for him to talk.

"Guess who I saw last night in the bar staring at my favorite big brother like a love drunk teenage girl?"

"Kol, amazed by my excellent billard skills?"

"Oh come on, Elijah, you must have noticed it, too. She is up to something. And for your sake I hope it's just a flirtation and not some scheming she is planning. You were the one who pushed me to set her free, keep her in check.

"So she looked at me? Aren't we overreacting a little bit, Niklaus?"

Klaus hesitated for a moment, seeming to realize something. You could almost see a light bulb going on over his head.

"You did notice it. You welcomed it, didn't you?"

"Stop this nonsense, Klaus."

"Ehm, who ewactly are we tawking awout?" Kol said, filling his mouth with chips of a bag he was holding, obviously not having any trust at all in Rebekah's new cooking project.

"Elijah's old love." he explained, turning his head half to Kol. "It might have been just a look. But considering your history.. You literally begged me to set her free a long time ago, remember? I'm just making sure you stay away from her. She is still a traitor. And an evil lying bitch. We do not need any more trouble."

"Don't be ridiculous, Niklaus."

"Ewjah owd wove, w-" "For god's sake swallow your disgusting food before you speak, Kol!" Elijah bawled at him. Kol swallowed hard before continuing

"Was I daggered when that happened?"

"Yeah, pretty sure you were. Sorry about that again." Klaus answered jokingly.

"Must be a first class lady to meet Elijah's expectations."

Klaus laughed shortly. "That's the good part, she is not. Not at all. Actually she could be described as his complete opposite. Wouldn't you agree, brother?" Elijah got up from his chair angrily, putting the book on the table loudly.

"Ok this is enough. You-" he pointed his finger at Klaus, who was still smiling sarcastically at him "mind your own business. Just because you are with a woman who has more in common with a rock than with you, does not mean I would look for the same kind of complicated dynamic myself. And just because a look between you and Caroline is an obvious agreement for sex, does not mean that the rest of us put the same exaggerated meaning in a glance. I have no interest in Katherine, neither does she in me. And you -" he now pointed his finger at Kol, who just raised his eyebrows at him. Elijah let his shoulders sink, the early eagerness gone. "Well.., just listen to me for once and remember some of the manners I have been trying to teach you for centuries now."

With that he headed to the front door, having the sudden need for some fresh air, still hearing Klaus calling after him "Just remember not to sleep with the devil, brother." and the door shut close loudly.

Yet another dance the council organized, but after the last one turning out rather quiet - no incidence which they probably could not believe themselves - the might think they had to throw one just to celebrate this tiny success.

The official cause was the Mayor's new charity organization though. So the ball had his usual motives: collecting some money for charity, giving the people of this dead, boring town something to look forward to and, of course, the secret meeting of the council.

Katherine, never missing that kind of event, had spent all the day shopping in the nearest bigger city. It was early evening, so she had 2 hours to get herself ready. After having put on one of her dresses, she examined herself in the big, gold-framed mirror next to her bed.

The many layers of the dress, each as thin as a feather, fell elegantly around her olive-colored legs, ending a little over the knees. The cleavage elegant, without strings, leaving her shoulders bare.

She walked to her nightstand, opened the drawer and took an antique silver necklace out of it.

It was a gift of a man that once admired her, back in England. Not that she cared very much about him, but it reminded her of who she was at that time. Human, for one. But also curious about the world, romantic, pure, and back then she wanted to keep that in her heart, so she kept the necklace, too. For some reason she found herself thinking about that time more often these days, a slight desire to hold onto Katerina creeping up inside of her, even if barely noticable. Well, _some reason_ was not true. She was pretty sure where this sudden emotional crap came frome. She shoke her head, studying the necklace again. It was made of fine, bright pearls, one set next to the other, the circle coming together at the front, meeting in a single string of pearls, ending in one slighty bigger pearl, formed like a drop. She carefully put it on and looked in the mirror again. Not bad. She should wear that marine blue more often, she thought to herself. Vanishing in the bedroom she applied some makeup, dark eyeliner, dark eyeshadow, expressive but perfectly blended with a few quick movements of the pencil she mastered so well. Tinting her full lips in a dark red tone, she was left with her hair.

Another quick look in the mirror, her eyes scanning herself from head to toe and from toe to head, stopping at the necklace. Her hands went immediately up her neck, stroking slowly over the precious pearls, loosing herself in the memories of her last months as a human. She had left her home, heartbroken, leaving her family and her own child behind. But Katherine had also always been strong, so she put herself together, hoping for a fresh start in fancy England, where people had money, the newest devies and the prettiest clothes she had seen until then. Had she only known what would wait for her in England, she would have ran away sooner. She took a single strain of her curly, dark hair and started braiding it. She smiled, with the necklace and her braided hair, she could almost recognize her 17 year old self. And she knew who else would recognize this girl. She smirked to herself, deciding that she might play a little with him first. He did compell her, technically speaking. And she was going to find out why.

"I don't know, love, maybe this is a sign. Maybe you not finding the perfect dress means we should stay at home where you don't have to wear any fancy dress. In fact you wouldn't have to wear anything at all." Elijah heard his brother's annoyed voice sound through the door, before politely knocking three times.

"Come in."

Carefully, cause he had learnt from earlier rather uncomfortable situations that Klaus tended to be rather liberal, he opened the door inch for inch.

"Everyone's clothed, Elijah." Klaus added annoyed.

"Well, with you two, one can never be careful enough." he responded, his brows raised.

"Hi Elijah!" he heard Caroline call, a weaving hand appearing above the room divider behind which she was trying on robes.

"Good evening, Caroline" he said with a smile, before turning back to his brother, who sat lazily in one of his chairs, on leg hanging over the arm lean, his hand holding his seemingly tired head.

"I do not intend to spoil your obvious 'party mood', but did you get the chance to handle this vampire hunter yet?"

"Not yet. As you can see, I'm working as a dressing judge these days." he said. Caroline just exhaled exasperatedly

"Well, please take care of it. He might not be supernatural anymore, but he is still skilled and he knows more about us than we would like him to."

"Alright." he said, getting up from his chair. "I will as soon as this ball, my beloved better half is dragging me to, is over."

She slipped in her black, simple very high heels, about to leave for the ball when her phone rang. Looking on the screen she smirked. "Damon. What a nice surprise, I thought you were tired of me?" she answered her phone ironically.

"True. Just a quick question: Where did you get your lapizlazuli vervain necklace?"

"If you want to accesorize a little prettier there's a store called _Claire`s_ near the high school."

"Just tell me how you got it, would you?"

"No. You first. Why?"

"Elena lost her ring." For a few seconds there was only laughter from the other line.

"Are you done?"

"I thought you had a witchy friend who can help you out with this kind of stuff? You need a witch, you know that."

"She's not at hand right now, nothing of your concern. So where did you get yours?"

Considering his question seriously for the first time, she fell silent.

"I..don't remember." No matter how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't. She knew she had worn it in the 20s until the day Klaus made her take it off and later on it was gone. Then she got herself her bracelet from Tara.

"You can't remember? Are you that old?"

"Oh shut it, you are the one who lets his girlfriend loose the only way to walk in sunlight and not be compelled. Anyway, I have a bracelet now, it's from a witch friend. So get yourself another witch, there's no other way." And she hung up, still confused about what just happened.

"Tara?"after waiting what felt like centuries for the witch to pick up, she answered the phone, obviously confused to hear from Katherine again.

"Katherine. What is it? You sound upset."

"I..no. I just need some information." "I'm listening..."

"You remember the necklace I wore before you got me my bracelet? The lapislazuli vervain one."

"I do. That was quite an impressive piece of magic you had there. It's a shame that you've lost it."

"I didn't exactly loose it -" she began angrily, but gathered herself again. She was not calling her to fight. "Anyway, yes, that is the one I am talking about. See, I've had it since the early twenties, and somehow I can't remember where I got it in the first place."

"Getting a little old, aren't we, Katherine?" "Yeah, haha, heard that one before. I remember things. I always do. But somehow, it's like a blank spot in my mind, so help me out, would you? Do you remember where I got it, did I ever tell you?"

Then there was silence on the other line. Katherine thought she could hear Tara smile before answering. "A blank spot, he? That sounds like someone made you forget it, honey."

"What? No, that doesn't make any sense. It was a necklace, why would someone want to make me forgot about its origin?"

"I don't know, Katherine, but I have to admit, you really have never been the one to forget things, so.. anyway, it's good that you've called. The Klaus thing, I am not sure if it worked out alright."

"What are you talking about? We had a deal." She started to panick.

"I can't force magic, Katherine. And that one seems to be a pretty powerful spell someone cast on this hunter. I am working on it, but you should probably tell Klaus that it might take a bit longer than expected." She exhaled. "I'm not sure if he is going to take that information so well, Tara."

"I'm sorry, I'm doing everything I can right now."

"Oh don't be just sorry for me. Cause if you fail, it's not just me who is damed."

She hung up, swirling around and sinking on her bed. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. If Klaus finds out about this delay - or if Tara fails - that would be it. She would loose a freedom she didn't even get to enjoy yet. At least she was going to enjoy this night.


	5. Chapter 5

The instant he entered the ball room, an enthusiastic Mrs. Lockwood already approaching him, he could feel it. He could feel _her_ presence.

"Elijah, what a great pleasure to have you here!" Mrs. Lockwood said, smiling brightly at him.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs Lockwood. You look lovely tonight." he said, giving her a polite smile, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I hope you brought someone, we could need some trained feet like yours later on the dance floor." she said with a wink and left off to greet the new guests arriving behind him.

Unlike the rest of the room, Elijah did not have to go buy himself some mannered and fitting rope for this event, he basically wore nothing else then suits anyway. With his shiny black shoes, black suit and creme shirt he left slighty open and no tie he even felt a bit underdressed. Absently smoothing his jacket, he looked around the richly ornamented room, a luxuriant chandelier putting it in a soft, warm light.

He knew she was there, he just didn't know how he felt about that. God, he didn't even know how he felt about her. Kissing her was the most impulsive thing he had done in a long time. Clearly his usual reason and sense had had no say in it. Which was exactly what scared him about it. The impact she had on him, without even knowing her that well. He just knew some part of her like one who has read the first three pages of a 1000 page thick book, still not knowing where the story would take them, the turns and twists it might develop. And even those three pages, read so long ago, seemed like a ghostly memory. He could see what she had turned into, but he could not yet make out if there wasn't still a part of her that cared, a part of her that was pure and honest, the way she had been centuries ago. That part of her that he thought for a moment he had seen come to the surface when she gentle responded his lips, slighty shivering, shocked but curious and longing.

At the end of the salon a string quartett started playing slow, yet rhythmic music, inviting the guests to dance. One by one they started building pairs, the men wrapping their arms around the women's waists, following the music into a classic waltz.

He watched them a while, a few times shaking his head in disbelief about the lack of waltz training most of them had. Doesn't anyone care about standard education anymore?

When suddenly the violine and the viola stopped playing, the two women playing them looking up at a young guy who had appeared behind them, saying a few words before handing them new sheets of music. The people in the ball had stopped dancing, looking confusingly to the quartett, only the bass and the cello continued to play a few notes.

The violinist propped herself again, looking at her and they both started playing again, this time a faster, more dynamic rhtyhm. The men on the cello and the contrabass watched them a few seconds, then tried their best to join the new piece.

"Dance with me?" She must have positioned herself in front of him while he was still too focused on the string quartett's chaos. Startled he turned to her, catching a quick look at her whole appearance. She was wearing a ravishing, dark blue dress, although it had all kinds of shades of blue within its many layers, lightly swinging around her legs. Cut tight around her waist to stress her female curves and stringless to present an even better view on her cleavage and tender shoulders. Her beautiful, dark hair, seeming almost reddish in the room's warm light, was open, curls falling on her shoulders, only a few strains put behind in thin braids. The kind she had been wearing when he first met her. Her lips set in a seductive obscure red, half open now. She looked up at him, her long, dark lashes even more present than usually, challengingly raising an eye brow.

Without saying anything he looked down at her hand which she was now holding up for him, took it and lead her to the dance floor. As they walked to the middle of the salon he couldn't help but focus on the soft and even skin of her hand touching his. Unwillingly, he stroke his thumb over her hand, so lightly, that it hardly touched her.

As Katherine nodded to the musicians he started to understand what had changed their minds so suddenly.

"Tango. Interesting choice." He said when they had arrived in the center of the room.

"Well, I am tired of all these boring waltzes." she said smirkingly.

"They are classic, Katerina." She took his hand. "Then I guess you haven't danced tango yet, if you prefer this."

"Actually I have." he answered, taking a firm grip on her waist and slowly pulling her closer to his body.

"Perhaps just with the wrong person." she added tauntingly.

He lowered his head, smiling amused. She was something special, indeed, there was no denying it. The dress she was wearing suited her forms perfectly, the cloth dancing around her legs everytime she took a step. It was a beautiful, modern dress. And yet, her hair ... he wondered if she had done it on purpose or if he was imagining things. Her hair was not modern, it was not Katherine's hair, it was Katerina's hair, causing his mind to blur these two women even more.

A man joined the quartett and started to sing in an expressive tenor.

As they started moving in sync, bodies closely pressed to each other, she felt her body yet again shivering with every touch of his. His hand was set firmly around her waist, pulling her in closer, leaving no space between them. The music's rhythm sped up, it's melody getting more passionate, more dramatic with every note. And he knew what he was doing. He was swirling her around, steadily, but forcefully, every movement meaningful. The room was just a heated blur to her. After watching his body moving perfectly to the music she finally looked up at him, instantly meeting his intense stare, her eyes glued to his. Another swirl and she lifted her leg, the loose cloth of her dress sliding towards her upper thigh, revealing more skin than before. Grabbing it, he spinned her around one more time, his touch on her bare leg sending her skin on fire, making her exhale heavily. He let go of her left hand and let her spin out of his grip for a second all the while holding on to her other hand. Their eyes instantly finding each other again she remained there for a moment, their bodies only connected by the firm grip of their hands. He slightly licked his lower lip and pulled firmly on her hand again, making her spin three more times to find her way back into his arms. Her dress a picture of blue, wild flames, slowly burning out the repeated swirling she put her hand on his shoulder again, returning to their swift steps. She set one leg behind the other in a cross-like manner as she mimiked his steps, their feet meeting the ground perfectly synchronic to every violin note. Suddenly he turned her around, one hand remaining on her waist, the other hand holding hers. Her back was now pressed against his warm and firm breast. Bringing her arm up next to his head, he slowly trailed his hand down her upper arm. Closing her eyes, she could feel his soft and steady breath on her neck. Within a second she was spinned around again, back in their original position. The look in his eyes was unreadable, but the more she stared into them the less she cared about it, or anything at all. She could not concentrate on anything else if she tried, every part of her body was highly tensed, her skin on fire, her mind blank. Finally, he took a step aside, turning her with him and and lowered her upper body slightly towards the ground. His arm remained firmly around her back as he followed her down, all the while keeping his intense stare. She glanced up at him and realized that their faces were only inches apart. She tightened her grip around his shoulders but within the split of a second she was brought back up right.

They remained in that position, slowly letting go of one another, but never taking their eyes of each other, as if they were frozen, both breathing heavily. There was an undeniable and strong tension between them, like an electrified heat, keeping them in place.

"I'm surprised. You really do have some _bite_." she said, stressing the last word especially. For a second he frowned, then swirled his head around as she passed him andleft the ball room at pace. The string quartett in the background began a new piece, returning to their former style, initiating a slow waltzer, as if they had woken from a strange dream. As the floor slowly crowded around him, he started off, determination in each of his steps.

She was standing alone at the bar, a wine glass in her hand filled with a dark, red liquid which he would not define as wine just yet. When he walked up behind her, he knew she could feel his presence, little hairs standing up on the back of her neck, so thin and fine, that a normal person wouldn't have noticed it. He stood behind her, not knowing what to say, not knowing if he was going to say something at all. His earlier determination was gone, what was left was pure attraction for the woman that sat in front of him, causing him to stare at her delicate neck, her hair put to the left side, banned, confused about his own behaviour. "

What can I get you, sir?" He looked up, glaring at the bartender for a second, before he realized that he did not wake him from his hypnosis-like state on purpose. He shook it off and smiled at him politely. "Whatever the lady is having will be fine, thank you."

The young boy turned his back on him, opening an elegant dark bottle and filled a wine glass with the dark liquid. He served it to him with an enthusiastic "There you go." and returned to cleaning the bar with a white piece of cloth.

As he reached out for his drink, Elijah brushed Katherine's arm slightly, causing both of them to shiver. She still didn't turn her head the slightest bit in his direction. He put his lips on the glass, lifted it and tasted, to his honest surprise, spanish red wine.

"You are drinking wine." he stated, looking at his glass.

"It's a good beverage, why wouldn't I?" she said more to the bartender than to him.

"I just assumed you might have brought your own _red liquid_ tonight. Or looked for it somewhere among the guests"

This time she did turn her head and looked wrathfully in his eyes before responding.

"It seems like you are getting quite a few things wrong there, _Elijah_."

The way she stressed his name, in a cold yet tempered tone made him uneasy.

"Are you referring to something else than the beverage, Katerina?" he asked her after a moment of silent glaring.

"I don't know, Elijah. You see, I seem to _forget_ a lot of things lately."

With that she grabbed her glas and started to walk away furiously, but was stopped when his hand flippedto her wrist faster than she could have expected. Reflectivly she looked down at his firm grip around her hand, keeping her in place. She lifted her head to meet his eyes, a mixed look of concern and confusion in them. He gazed at her for a second than turned his stare down at her bracelet he was touching.

"That's a beautiful bracelet." he whispered, a pained look on his face, while he softly stroked over her tender skin, playing with one of the blue stones hanging on the jewel.

He knew what this bracelet meant. So did she. They remained in that position, he could feel her loosen up a little bit, relaxing from her former repellent, tensed state.

"I might have been a little bit too distracted to notice that you had already arranged a new piece of jewelry that would offer you defense against... me, amongst others." he said in a low voice, his eyes still focused on the bracelet he turned around in his fingers.

"This one suits you as well as the necklace. It is even more useful considering its inconspicuousness**.**"

She smiled weakly, watching him fondling the little stones, it was a moment as simple and quiet as if they were the only two persons in the room.

"I got that necklace in the 1920s and lost it a year ago, you did not once see me wearing it, Elijah."

"Well.." he began, lifting his head and meeting her eyes.

"Well what?"

He didn't say anything, a little smile showing on his face, mixed with a look of guilt.

"Wait...I couldn't seem to remember where I got it from when Damon asked me about it earlier today. You do, don't you?"

He exhaled.

"Since you obviously must remember what happend the other night, I might as well refresh your memory on this matter too... I got you this necklace. We met in the early 1920s. I made you forget our little encounter, I just wanted to make sure you had something that would offer you some protection in case Klaus would find you after all."

She was taken aback, her gaze unfocused as she tried hard to remember what he was talking about, but she couldn't. Coming back to present time, she let his words ring in her mind again.

"In case he would find me _after all_?"

He kept looking at her, not saying anything, letting her make the connections herself.

"You misled him? You kept him away from me?"

He was still avoiding her gaze, keeping silent.

"You really cared that - oh I already know your answer" she added with an amused smile on her lips.

He chuckled.

"I will not respond like the last time. That was rather ... impulsive."

"Then what would you answer?"

"You know what I would answer, Katherine." he didn't need to stroke her cheek, caress her hair or kiss her this time, his eyes said it all, they wore the most tender and shockingly fragile look in them.

"And yet, you have every right to be displeased with me. I should not have controlled your mind like that. Believe me, I could not explain my behaviour to myself. Protecting a girl that didn't seem to care about me, putting her before my own brother. Even if I never agreed with his agenda, I would have helped him...under different circumstances. It's a curious thing. It made me question myself, betraying myself. At times, it changes my very nature."

She looked at him, a hurt look in her eyes.

"Forgive me, but you are a fool, _my lord_," she began mockingly, a bitter smile on her face, though. Instantly, her face got serious again.

"You're a fool if you still believe I have never felt that way about you."

She took his face in both of her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, a tiny movement as gentle as she hadn't done it in a long time. The look in his eyes when he turned his head up to meet her gaze was as fragile as she had ever seen him. Both of them in equally taken aback they remained like this.


	6. Chapter 6

"...hm alright, I see. But why, I mean, I can't see why she would pick _him_ instead."

"Well, she did not exactly _pick_ him, I guess those were just old feelings."

"Old feelings my ass, I swear you could see his heart break into pieces just now!"

Entering the room, Klaus took a quick look at the paused television screen, Caroline and Rebekah wildly discussing on the couch in front of it.

Rolling his eyes he approached them.

"Don't tell me you are still watching this atrocity."

Both throwing him an annoyed look at the same time, Caroline started:

"A: it's not atro-something, it's a cult television show."

"And B", Rebekah continued "Yes, we are. Why don't you get lost and let us continue."

"My pleasure." He said, lifting his hands in a mockingly defensive manner.

Rebekah grabbed the remote from the table, still ranting.

"I hate her. He got his soul back for her! Stupid vampire slayer wench."

"Oh come on, I'd let her slay me anytime, if you know what I mean. I might not be _called _Spike but I certainly have my own -"

The remote flying at him made him shut up.

"Ugh, Kol, get the hell out!"

She got up early that morning, unable to sleep any longer. When she entered the kitchen, she hardly noticed a clearly surprised looking Mrs. Clearwater stirring in her pot.

"Ms. Katherine. You are awake very early today."

"Tell me about it." She mumbled.

She was most definitely not a morning person.

"I'll get your breakfast, Ms. Katherine."

And with that the elderly woman left the room and headed for the cellar.

"Sure.. whatever." She answered through her hands rubbing her eyes exhaustedly.

She pulled her bathrobe tighter to her body, not because she was actually cold, but because she was feeling kind of uncomfortable and restless.

Slowly she left the kitchen and entered the living room where she headed for the armchair next to the fireplace. Passing the little table at the corner of the room she noticed a small package placed on it. It was a wooden box. Brows frowned she grabbed it and loosened the thin, white bandage wrapped around it. She opened it and found a fine piece of paper and a note addressed to her.

_Katherine,_

_In no way was it my intention to hurt you, but rather the opposite. _

_I am deeply sorry for deceiving you. _

_My actions were caused by the need to protect you and in succeding so, I do not regret the decisions I have made._

_I am sure you remember this. _

_This one, at least, is a shared memory I did not deprive you of._

_Elijah_

She put the paper aside and found a tiny white flower lying in the box. Its culm was still brightly green, obviously it had been cut this very day. The delicate plant looked so fragile, she didn't dare touch it. A smile spread over her face when she thought about the memories he was referring to.

Back in England, when they first met, and spent all this time together while Klaus was basically preparing her death, these flowers grew all over the garden of his and Klaus' mansion. Whenever she could convince him to play tag she ran past these flowers and had to stop to smell them. She didn't even know how they were called but she loved them from the first day she had seen them. So she would risk loosing the game everytime when she paused to take in this delightful, sweet smell even though she could not stand loosing - in anything ever. And obviously he slowed down everytime she did this, so he could let her win. She was aware of that, but she never told him cause it was such a typical Elijah thing to do and she loved that about him.

Loved. She did love many things about him. But to love him she knew him for too short of a time.

And yet, once again he shocked her by knowing her more than she would like him to. Elijah was one of the most wordly and wise man she had ever met but he was also the most attentive one. He catched up on things others would forget in an instand or simply not be aware of to begin with. He knew that sending this flower to her now, after all this time, after all the things that had happened and changed her - he surely knew what emotions this one tiny creature would evoke in her.

It reminded her of being human. Did he hope for her to be that person again? To let herself feel again? Or did she simply interpretate too much into this gesture?

Klaus entered the house, humbling, his shirt scratched open, showing bloody wounds on his chest. Caroline's head jerked toward the door, her eyes widening in shock, she jumped off the sofa where she had been waiting for him and ran towards him.

"What happened?" she asked, while trying to prop him, her eyes terrified.

"The hunter."

She frowned, her troubled eyes nervously running over his weak body.

"I thought you took care of that?"

He took hold of the seat near by, propping himself and looked her in the eyes for the first time.

"I was going to. He didn't seem to have lost any of his magical powers."

He followed her terrified gaze at his wounds and grabbed her trembling hand.

"I'm alright, don't worry, love. I will take care of it."

"Obviously.." she mumbled, her look still full of concern.

She put her phone out of her jeans pocket, her other hand still holding onto his and dialed.

"Who are you calling?" he demanded, a confused look on his face.

"Your brother."

"Caroline" he began in protest, trying to get up. The minute he did, he hissed painfully, his hand immediatly jerking up to the open wound below his heart.

"Fu-" She waited for Elijah to pick up, while watching Klaus.

"Yes. That's what I thought. You can't -" she began, but was interrupted by Elijah responding the call.

He had ran to his car the minute Caroline began explaining the situation and asking him to come and help. When he arrived and entered the house he found a worried but determined looking Caroline, putting blood soaking pieces of cloth on his brother's bare torso, full of wounds, obviously healing slower than usually.

Before he could say something, Klaus started.

"I told you so. And I also told you that it will be on you. So take care of it, brother."

Elijah frowned, taking a few steps towards his brother, Caroline weakly smiling to greet him.

"What are you talking about, Niklaus?"

"Katherine. Her witch failed. Her work was supposed to be done by now. But, as you can see, the hunter remains supernaturally strong. She played us. Get rid of her."

Elijah's eyes widened for a second, he swallowed before talking.

"Get rid of her? Be reasonable, Niklaus. We don't even know if she is responsable. The witch might -"

Klaus interuppted him furiously.

"I don't care. It is _her_ witch. I told you before, if something goes wrong, it is on _you_, Elijah. So, please. Get rid of her for good."

The cold tone in his voice was nothing new to Elijah but it was unusual for him to talk like that these days. He could see that Caroline was certainly not used to it anymore, stopping with her nursing for a moment and looking at him, her eyes frowned.

Somehow Klaus had noticed that Elijah once cared for Katherine, that he still might. And yet he expected him to "get rid of her".

As if he had read his mind - or maybe because he had met Caroline's unbelieving and

demanding look he added:

"Kill her or don't kill her. Just make her stay away for good.", he turned his head to Elijah for the first time.

When he saw his eyes softening, hardly noticable but obvious for Elijah, he wondered yet again, what it was about Caroline that made him change so much.

Without saying anymore he left the room.

Slowly, as if thinking about every single digit, he dialed the number written on the piece of paper laying on the table before him. He stood in the hallway, one hand in his pocket, a concerned look on his face.

"Who is it?" she sounded tired and yet he could not imagine that her voice could ever loose

that seductive touch.

"Good evening, Katerina."

"I know, bad manners, I should have called you or also send you a little sneaky note to thank you for your gift. But then again I don't do this kind of stuff, silently leaving mysterious packages behind, I'm more the "make a show out of it" kind of girl you know."

"That is not why I am calling."

"Well aren't we all super serious. Guess I'm in trouble, aren't I?" she responded mockingly. He could hear the slightest concern in her words, though.

"I am afraid so. Klaus informed me your witch failed."

"I know." she merely answered.

"Then you also know that he considers your deal broken. I recomend you leave and ensure to never cross his way again."

"What about your way?" she asked, only half sarcastically.

For a second he kept silent, considering her question, a flicker of pain crossing his face.

"Leave town as soon as possible, Katerina."

The unpleasant sound of the dead line was all she heard.

He had given her no more chance to respond. Of course Klaus would not settle for a delayed solution. And who knows if Tara is even capable of reversing that spell if it takes her so long. So this was it. They are not going to kill her, at least not yet. But she was supposed to run again. Organizing her life around Klaus yet again. And she was not going to find out where things might have lead with her and Elijah.

Once again she was surprised by her own thoughts. But she could not deny it. There was something about their connection, her attraction to him, that was different. Something very true, young and mature at the same time. It was probably the fact that he reminded her of her former, of her human self and she both hated and loved reminiscing this time. This thing between them was a contradiction itself. He made her calm and yet he made her excited, restless. He could be careful and protective around her and yet he could confront and challenge her, treating her like the strong, independent woman she was. But he was Klaus' brother. An unchangable fact that would always stand in the way. Unable to deal with this whole emotional debate anymore, she hurried around her room, collecting shirts, carelessly thrown on the chair, jewelry left on her nightstand and makeup all over the bathroom and put them furiously in a bag she pulled out of her closet. Almost maniacally she sped the process up, finished in less than 10 seconds, put on her black high heels, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

It was only then when she stopped.

She stopped, facing the door in front of her, carrying her bag, chaotic hair, a distressed look on her face.

Ready to leave, ready to run.

And suddenly everything became clear to her.

This had to stop.

Whatever it takes, she wouldn't do it anymore.

"You hunt her down, you torture her and you lock her up in that goddamn tomb."

"Why can't we just kill the bitch?"

"Because...I can't. Do as I say and then come back and organize a witch that will work this mess out for sure."

"What is going on, brother?"

"Elijah, there you are." Klaus walked towards his brother, fury in his eyes.

"Change of plans. No more asking and pleading. If it wasn't for Caroline I would drag that bitch here and torture her myself. So instead, my hybrids will take care of it. They won't kill her, don't worry, I am aware of the endless speeches from you and Caroline I would have to listen to. And the looks, of course. They will lock her up in the tomb, where she belongs."

So she had not left. She was not going to conquer. He knew his brother was not to be reasoned with, so he didn't respond, instead walked by him and poured himself a glass of scotch.

Klaus watching him, he took a short sip and finally said

"I see." without looking at his brother.

Klaus nodded, stood up from the chair he was leaning on and left the room.

Slowly, deep in thoughts, Elijah put the glass down on the table. He walked towards the front door, took another look around the house and left through the door, closing it soundlessly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

His instincts were right, he could smell her. Causing the leaves to crack under each of his steps he entered the woods, following her smell. He was not in a real hurry, after all she did just decide not to run again. And yet, he had not much time to loose either. Klaus' hybrids might not be the smartest creatures out there, but their sire bond made them as loyal as a creature could be, so they would not stop until they've found her.

He was almost shocked when he saw her then, carefully strolling through the many trees, her silhouette clearly visible by the mystic moon light that shone through the covert. As he sped up to get to her, she moved her head to the side and immediately started running. She was running again, it didn't leave her as untouched after all. He followed her all the way through the woods, seeing her stumble over branches, hearing her breathe heavily.

She was scared. He was going to call her, tell her that it was him, that she could stop running now.

But the sound did not escape his mouth, somehow he was only focused on her quick silhouette disappearing and re-appearing behind the trees. He kept going, eyes frowning as his way lead him out of the dark again, towards a single abandonded house at the edge of the woods.

Out there the moon was clearly visible, dipping the night in a cool blue.

He stopped for a second, gathering himself. What exactly was it that he wanted to do about this whole situation? Klaus was furious, his hybrids on the way.

And she was doomed. Doomed to either continue running or let herself get caught and spend an eternity caged underground. Starving, in the darkness. He felt his insides turn upside down. He looked up and saw Katherine slowing down, apparently assuming her persecutor was gone. She headed towards the dilapidated house.

Looking one more time over her shoulder she finally caught sight of him, her eyes widening in fear.

He started off again, following her stumpling into the house. Not that that made any sense, but he could feel she was too confused and distressed to even see where she was going.

Within a second he entered the old building, the tiles split, walls ripped half apart, the former colors covered by a thick layer of dust. She stopped abruptly and swirled around. He could not say if there was surprise in her eyes when she faced him or if she knew it was him all along. She looked uneasy, her pants showing stains where she had passed a tree limb or almost fallen on the ground, a single scratch a branch must have left on her flawless cheek, her hair untidy, her chest rising and sinking heavily, trying to catch unnecessary air.

"You're supposed to catch me." she breathed, her eyes not leaving his.

"But if I catched you the game would be over" he answered, as he cautiously stepped towards her and took away any space that was left between them.

He did not know what he was doing exactly.

"Don't you want it to be over, Elijah?" she whispered, a look of uncertainty and pain flickering across her face.

He frowned, surprised by her question and more so by the meaningful look in her eyes.

She cared about him. And she was scared. Scared, not for her life or her freedom, but for something else.

"You are the one who iniciated this game. You tell me."

She looked at him for the fraction of a second.

Considering his question, his breath on her skin, his serious yet tender eyes on hers, she realized it for the first time.

Something she had forgotten, refused, denied and ignored.

"I never wanted it to be over."

She reached out a hand, running over his shirt, feeling his body slightly shiver at her touch. He took her hand, stopped her movement and for a moment they just stared in each other's eyes as if letting everything that had happened pass in between them, like a projection. Everything that had happened and everything that was happening right now, coming together like pieces of a puzzle, coming together to this exact moment.

"I never ..." she repeated, absently, concentrating on their hands.

He pulled on her hand to pull her in even closer.

Then her lips crashed on his, passionately, almost forcefully.

Be it the waiting, the tension of this moment when he was supposed to do anything but this or her passionate approach, but he could not hold himself back any longer.

Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, grabbing her leg around his waist. He crushed them against the next wall, two old lamps falling loudly on the ground and breaking.

He could not care any less.

Their tongues quickly finding their way to each other, they passionately mingled, caressing each other. She forcully pulled her arms around him, holding on to him, grapping his glorious hair. He groaned when he pushed them against the next wall, one hand holding on to her lower back to keep her lifted up, with the other one getting rid of his jacket.

With a quick movement she helped him out of it and threw it on the floor next to them.

"Careful there, that's high class argentinian." he said under kisses he was now trailing down her neck.

She slightly pulled her head away from him, frowning.

Within an instant she was smirking, her hands quickly finding their way to her shirt and pulling it off in one movement.

"I might not be argentinian but I do hope this can distract you."

His eyes glaring with desire he carried her forcefully through the room, crashing her down on an antique wooden table in the center of it.

Her inicial laugh freezed instantly, lust overcoming her by his actions.

She stopped him from putting more kisses and bites down her neck and collarbone, and pushed him away with both hands, turning him around so that she sat on top of him.

With one harsh sound she tore apart his elegant white shirt, providing her open sight to his bare adonis torso.

He watched her with a delicious mixture of amusement and lust on his face.

She ran her hands cravinginly over his bare skin as she lowered herself onto him, slowly sucking on his neck and earlobe.

Tightly gripping on the wooden table they were lying on, he crashed the edge of it. He could feel her smirking on his skin, now trailing her hand down his breast, his stomach, his already hard sex.

She looked up at him, an impressed and cheerful look in her beautiful, brown eyes. As her fingers found the zipper to undo his pants, he grabbed her wrist, taking her by surprise and turned them around again, holding both of her hands over her hedd, forcing her to stay in place. He could not allow her to handle that all herself, he had a few things to take care of himself before that.

Giving him a pounding look like the one of a child whose favorite was just taken away, she instantly tried to get out of his firm grip, which, of course, was impossible. He smirked at her, obviously enjoying this game. If it hadn't been her, he would never behave like this, crashing furniture driven by pure lust, hardening the very instant he felt her legs around him.

But she brought something out in him, not even he knew existed. It made him feel young, irrational, limitless but also free and _complete_.

He looked her in the eyes for a moment, really looked at her, studying her iris, the way her lashes met her perfect skin when she slowly blinked, her intense expression.

Without wanting to, they calmed down for a second.

Their lustful looks changed into honest surprise. He loosened his grip around her wrists, putting his hands next to her, to hold himself up.

Not taking her now unsually serious gaze off of him, she lifted one hand and stroked it over his hair, down his cheek, making him close his eyes.

Her second hand mimiced this action and they remained like that, in total silence. Caressing his face, watching his peaceful look as he slowly moved his face in her hand, she thought she could get lost in this, forever. Get lost in the beauty of his face, in his raw, unhalted fire turning into pure and honest gentleness within the fraction of a second.

She never knew how unpredictable he was. And the way he looked at her, this passion and fascination she never experienced before. Studying her face, he slighty smiled at her now, taking on of her hand still caressing him in his and kissed her knuckles one by one.

"I might have never really unfallen for you, Elijah." she whispered, more to herself than to him. His eyes shut open, meeting hers.

...

"So anyway, I took her home, too. You can never have enough of these innocent teenagers to fill your bed."

"And there goes my appetite."

Rebekah put down her glass of A+ and rolled her eyes at her little brother bragging about his weekend.

"What? It's not like you haven't done anything like that."

"Sadly I really haven't in a while." she murmered.

"Get it together sis, you can't be the only one not getting any in this family. You're a girl and blond, it shouldn't be too hard... Actually I'll take that back, there definitely should be something _hard_."

Ignoring is inappropriate comments she frowned.

"I am not the only one in this family not getting any. There is always Elijah."

Kol threw her a knowing smile.

"What? Who?"

"That Doppelganger girl he talked to the other night. Apparently they had a fling or something back when she was human."

"Katherine? As in the girl Klaus wants to see dead?"

Kol shrugged.

"Well that would be a pity. I was hoping she could loosen him up a bit. You know -"

"I do know, Kol. No need to -"

"I mean sex."

"Ugh, KOL! No more talking about my brothers' bed stories!"

She stormed out and headed for Klaus' room.

She didn't bother to knock and entered right away, making Klaus look up from his sketch book in surprise.

"How about knocking, my dear sister?"

"You are not killing Katherine."

"I am not."

"Wha- what changed your mind?"

"My conscience. Well, the blond one and the one in the suits.

She is lucky she is only ending up in that tomb."

"You are not locking her up either, Nik."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

She shot him an angry glare.

"Dammit Nik, stop being so fucking selfish. Elijah cares about her. That is more important than your ridiculous need for revenge."

He got up in one quick movement, looking his sister in the eyes.

"You were not there with us. You have no idea about this. He did care about her, but I believe our brother is smart enough not to make that mistake again."

...

Dawn was breaking, shafts of sunlight flooding through the window shades, casting strange patterns on the wooden floors.

Lifting her head a little bit from his chest she looked around the room. It had been a beautiful house once upon a time, she didn't understand how anybody would abandon it like that. They were now in a different room than they had been in the beginning, laying on the floor.

She turned her head and looked at him. He face was turned down, he must have fallen asleep watching her laying in his arms. He had never seemed so peaceful and relaxed like in this moment.

She smiled a sad smile, knowing what was going to come next.

It had made everything so much worse, but as she stroked slightly over his stomach she could not get herself to feel regret.

She turned her back on him, scanning the room for her clothes.

Suddenly a hand grapped her wrist in a firm, almost forceful grip. Her head jerked back and she met Elijah's suddenly very much awake glare.

"Do not dare leaving me again."

...

**Thank you guys so much for all the feedback! Keep it coming - it makes my day! :)**

**I hope you forgive me for the only half-smut ( I am new at this, still getting used to it ;) ). Anyway, comment & let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dammit."

Angrily Rebekah hung up the phone, since no one was picking up.

A few hours ago Caroline had still been here and just when Rebekah needed her, she had to leave because of some emergency at her aunt's. Rebekah thought if she could reach her, she would get her to talk some sense into Klaus.

Instead she looked through the contacts on her phone and dialed another number.

"Rebekah?" he sounded clearly confused.

"Hello Stefan."

They had not talked in a while. Shortly after their fling had rekindled she realized that he was not the same. Not yet, anyway. He was still too attached to Elena, even if she was with his brother. Rebekah could not stand watching it and being no more than a distraction, no matter how hard she tried to keep her feelings out of it.

"What is it?" he seemed seriously worried.

"It's my brother. Actually, both - I mean Klaus and Elijah." she rolled her eyes at herself stuttering like a shy, lovesick teenager.

"Short, Klaus wants to lock up Katherine and probably kill her at some point. But it seems Elijah cares for her."

Stefan was silent. She could picture him standing there with his brows frowned.

"He won't listen to me and I can't reach Caroline. Look, I normally would not give a damn about any doppelganger. But if even Kol sees that Elijah cares about her ... he deserves this. And I can't watch my brothers making their relationship even more complicated. I can't watch it any longer."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Try talking to Klaus. Convince him to let her go. I mean you have a past with her, don't you?"

"Well I wouldn't say I am on good terms with her. At all."

"Then ... please, at least try it."

"Ok. I'll be there in 5."

...

He was sitting up now, looking at her with an intense glare.

She freed herself from his grip, got up and picked up her shirt from across the room.

He watched her putting it on, not knowing what to say.

"It's a wonder those hybrids haven't found me yet." she said, breaking the silence.

She looked over her shoulder and immediately met his glance.

When she woke up earlier she knew she had to continue running. She might have pushed that thought away last night, but when the sunlight hit her so did the cruel realization that nothing had changed. Or at least not for the better. Within the last few days she had gotten so attached to this man all over again that it would be unbearable to run. Again.

And right in this moment, after this night, the unspoken words they had shared with every touch, she was not so sure about any of it anymore. Maybe she could stay and fight. In a way she didn't care anymore. His reassuring, tender look calmed her down, emptied her head of all the doubtful thoughts.

"Kateri- Katherine.."

"Don't. You were right, it is my name. I was born _Katerina Petrova_, no more masks." She was exhausted by all the denying.

There she was. He knew she had been still in there. She opened up. To _him_.

They were silent for a second as Elijah watched her, clearly lost in memories.

"My mother would have loved you. Gentleman like you are. She would have cooked every possible bulgarian meal for you to agree to marry me."

At that he chuckled.

"Your mother sounds like a woman of explicite taste and intelligence."

She laughed.

"Well, well, he can be funny, who would have thought?"

"Excuse me?" he demanded, mocking anger.

"_My_ mother for one would not have approved of you." He said finally, clearly enjoying her immediate offensed look.

"Too wild, irrational and far too impulsive." he added.

She glared at him, her mouth open. Before she could make the snarky comment he knew she wanted to, he continued.

"You really can not blame her. I was her golden boy. Of course she would want a woman of high standard for me. Someone calm, sensitive and educated."

He was very thankful for his ability to always keep serious.

Much to his surprise, a smirk appeared on her face.

"That's right I am not educated. In fact I am _very bad_. Just imagine what your mother would say if she could see me doing _this_."

She swang one leg over his and sat on his lap.

"Or this", she hovered over him and licked down the side of his neck, making him swallow hard.

"Or even that."

Her hand disappeared in his pants, grabbing his sex.

"No more words about my mother." He murmered as he grabbed her hair and kissed her hard.

She quickly detached herself from him and got up.

He looked at her in disbelief and frustration.

"We wouldn't want to upset your mother, wherever she is right now." She said with a sweet voice and took a few steps away from him.

"For fuck's - It was a joke!" he yelled after her.

"Maybe comic just doesn't suit you, Elijah." she mocked at him.

Of course she was playing with him. That was what she always did in some way.

And what she always would be doing. Always. He really did want her around forever.

"I will work on that." in a much quieter tone he added "It was true what I said, though."

She smiled.

"Sure it was, _golden boy_."

"If only I knew how to acquite myself." He said, his eyes wandering over her body.

She reached behind herself, made a quick movement and pulled out her bra from under her shirt.

He raised his eyebrows as she let it fall to the floor.

"I'm sure we'll find a way."

...

"Seriously?" Klaus snapped, glaring past Stefan at Rebekah.

He had been listening to Stefan for a few sentences, before realizing what he was trying to do and who had sent him.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes in exhaustion.

"Look Klaus, it doesn't matter what or who exactly brought me here. The matter is the same. You don't have to do this. We both know you want to keep Katherine in that tomb so that you can kill her if you ever feel like it - or let her starve for an eternity, which is not that much better."

"Where does this sudden sympathy for Katherine Pierce come from, Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"Actually this is not about her." he contered immediately.

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"You don't really want to do that, Klaus. Think about it. Caroline believes in you and also she likes Elijah. You think she would be happy about you putting your own agenda above your family yet again?"

Klaus pressed his lips together. Clearly he was annoyed. But Stefan was sure, it was just because he didn't like being wrong.

"Deep down you know I am right. And you know Caroline would be right to not approve of this. Because deep down you don't want that either. You want your family. Here is a chance at starting to show it to them."

...

He was kneeling up behind her. One hand on her waist and the other one on her thigh, he kissed down her neck, her shoulder, her back, her hips. She let her head fall back and rest on his bare chest.

Her head was empty, she was gone. Gone to some other place, like in trance, only aware of his hands and lips. Suddenly his hands tensed and paused.

She looked back at him, he seemed to listen to something.

"They are coming." he just said and with that he grabbed her hand and some of their clothes and dragged her out of the house in high speed.

While they were running back through the forrest she could hear them, too. Klaus' hybrids, sent to hunt her down. To lock her away. She let herself be pulled on by Elijah who seemed to have a certain path in mind. Although they were moving in incredible velocity he managed to manouver them past all branches and rocks that could have stopped them.

They reached the street, crossed it and ran towards a black car which Katherine recognized as Elijah's.

"Get in." he commanded.

...

They were awkwardly sitting across each other, waiting. Waiting for Klaus to act. But it appeared that Stefan's little speech had made him think.

She looked up, watching him for a second, gathering her words.

"Thank you for coming."

He met her eyes and smiled slightly.

"I hope it helped. But, seriously Elijah and Katherine?"

She let out a silent laugh.

"Apparently. Not that he would have told me anything about it. Elijah has always been rather private with his emotions. Better than Kol's awfully detailed sex stories no one wants to hear, though."

They both laughed, relaxing a little bit.

"You don't have to stay. I am sure you have things to do. Saving Elena or doing your hair or whatever. There is not much we can do right now anyway. He will change his mind or he won't." she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Will you let me stay?"

She lifted her head in confusion.

"You have always cared so much about your brothers, trying to keep your family together. I'm guessing this isn't the first time you are waiting for a response, for things to get better. You shouldn't sit here alone, worrying. I am sure you've done that enough already."

Her jaw tightened, forcing unwelcome tears down.

Instead she gave him a sad smile.

"No, it's fine. Go."

He got up and turned towards the front door.

"I know I hurt you when I kept caring so much about Elena. I never meant for it."

"I know."

She meant it. He had always been a good guy. Sure he was not perfect, but he treated her well.

He turned around, an eager expression on his face.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Let's leave. We've been spending so much time in Mystic Falls getting ourselves into one mess after the other. And I start to get the feeling that this town won't give any of us the life we want."

Shaking her head she got up and walked past him.

"You don't know what you want, Stefan."

"For the first time in a long time, I do actually. Remember our last deal: no attachments, no feelings?"

She stopped but didn't say a word in response.

"We were both lying, Rebekah. I didn't realize it then because I was still hurt, trying to get over ... everything. But we never stopped having these feelings for each other. Not really."

"What are you saying, Stefan?"

"I'm saying, let's find out why these feelings never went away."

...

"Where are we going?"

He had been awfully quiet for some while now. He remained silent.

"Elijah?"

The uncertainty in her voice was killing him. She sounded so fragile.

He took the next exit and drove towards an almost empty wide space. She could see little lights blinking and a small, lonely airplane not too far away. He drove all the way up right next to it and stopped the car. He remained in his seat for a moment, looking down.

"So.. is this some kind of a surprise where you take me to the Bahamas? Cause really, if I was you I'd put on a happier face."

"It is not."

"Then what are we doing here exactly, Elijah?" she started to loose her patience.

"Not we. You. You are taking this plane."

She opened her mouth to protest but he already continued.

"You are taking this plane and you are not looking back. No objection."

She closed her eyes, annoyed by her body trying to fill them up with tears.

"I am not doing that. I mean what are you even thinking? Klaus will find out about this. He will be furious. At _you_, Elijah. I don't want you end up daggered again. Also, who knows where he will put your daggered body, I might not find you again and I -"

She stopped herself, turning to face the window, angrily wiping away a tear in the attempt of hiding it.

For the first time since they had gotten into the car, he looked at her.

"I will not let that happen. Trust me, I can handle Niklaus."

She kept staring out of the window.

He got out of the car, went around the car in the split of a second and opened her door.

She looked up at him, her eyes glassy.

He held out his hand to her, putting on a sad smile.

"Please."

Without saying anything she got out of the car, ignoring his hand.

The plane was waiting to set off and a strong wind was hitting her as she stormed by Elijah and towards the machine.

Quickly he caught up with her and they both stopped in front of the entrance, facing each other. Although Katherine was purposefully looking anywhere but at him.

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He would miss her. Her mood swings. Her passion. Her skin. Her smell.

He reached into his jacket pocket and put out an envelope.

"Inside of this envelope you will find all the information you will need."

She looked at the letter in his hand and after some hesitating she took it, still avoiding his glance.

"Katerina."

With one quick movement her lips were on his, her hands around his neck, pulling him in with more force than she had ever before.

He responded her kiss immediately, even if he had not exactly expected it. His hands went from her soft curls to her face, stroking over her slightly wet cheeks that made his heart ache. She was crying, because she had to leave him. She was crying because of him.

"Come.. with... me" she said under kisses. "Please."

She trailed quick desperate kisses down his jaw and neck, before resting her head on his shoulder and holding on to him as if he was everything that existed.

"Trust me." he whispered into her ear, stroking over her head.

He had never expected her to react that way, to feel that way and he could not bare it.

Carefully he detached himself from her, his hands on her shoulders, eyes not leaving hers.

"Trust me." he repeated.

She shot him a last hurt look, then turned as fast as she could and disappeared into the plane.

Ignoring the staff offering her pillows and newspapers and even blood bags she sat down and closed her eyes. She knew he was still standing down there, probably watching her since she was sitting next to on of the tiny windows.

But she couldn't bare it. She kept her eyes closed until she could feel the plane setting off and reaching its desired altitude. It was only then that she opened her eyes, her sight blurry.

"Seriously.." angrily she wiped over her eyes with the sleeve of her top.

She looked down at her other hand, holding his letter in such a firm grip that it already looked wrinkled.

Hastily she opened it and found several pieces of paper inside of it.

The first one was the address of a hotel in Buenos Aires. Pined to it was the flyer of some tango bar. Buenos Aires? She just realized that she hadn't even bothered asking him. She had been too repulsed by the thought of leaving.

Then there was a handwritten note.

_You will always find your way, you know that._

_Love, Elijah_

She re-read the line a few times, getting angrier each time.

"That's it?" she yelled, making the stewardess look at her in confusion and fear.

Apart from that the envelope had some more information about the city that she could not care any less about.

It was only when the machine touched ground again that she realized she had fallen asleep. She got out of the plane, holding on to the letter.

The stewardess handed her a suitcase which she accepted with a frown, until she realized that Elijah must have arranged it for her.

The landing site was similar to the one she had left from, just as isolated and wide. A single car was waiting for her to take her to her hotel.


End file.
